blinkybillfandomcom-20200215-history
Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala
Blinky Bill The Mischievous Koala is an Australian animated movie animated by the Sydney-based Yoram Gross Film Studio in 1992. It was distributed by ABC Films, Roadshow Entertainment & Umbrella Entertainment and released in Australia on 24 September of the same year. The film tells the story of Blinky Bill’s childhood with his animal friends in the Australian bush. The peace of their existence is shattered by the destruction of their homes by humans. Blinky rallies his friends as they battle to protect their homes from destruction and as he rescues his mother from captivity. The animation is superimposed over live action footage of the Australian bush. Plot The local woodland animals are going through their days as normal until two men, Harry and Joe, start to take down the entire forest with their tractor. The animals evacuate as many trees fall down, and more trees are cut down including Mrs. Koala's home, and a falling tree knocks Blinky unconscious. At sunrise nothing is left of the bush and every animal is left homeless. They move out of the grounds to search for a new home, including Mr. Wombat, nicknamed "Wombo" by the locals. Blinky, dazed and confused, calls for his mother, but she is nowhere in sight. Blinky rescues a young female koala named Nutsy from a cluster of fallen trees. They both run into Mr. Wombat. Nutsy tells him that Blinky has amnesia, so Wombo informs Blinky of his past. Blinky was a very mischievous sort, causing trouble and receiving a scolding from Mayor Pelican, his teacher Miss Magpie and his mother for his many antics. He once encountered and escaped Ms. Pym at her general store. His mother then disciplines him and cries about the grief he is causing her. By the end of the story, Blinky is feeling very guilty about the trouble he had caused for his mother, so he decides to find her. Blinky and Nutsy make their way towards a riverbank where they meet up with a hard of hearing Granny Grunty Koala. Down the river, they meet up with Splodge and his family who tell them about what happened to Mrs. Koala, who refused to evacuate out of pride of her own home. Blinky and Nutsy make their way to the waiting line where Mayor Pelican is assigning all the woodlanders to their places. Blinky Bill approaches the mayor who is less than pleased, and orders Nurse Angelina to take the children to the leaking North Cave, but unfortunately Blinky's mother isn't there. Blinky asks Ruff's mother for directions to the woodchip mill. Ignoring the fact there is danger there, Blinky goes to find his mother at the mill, and Nutsy follows him as they make their way though a rampaging river and the woods. They finally make it to the mill. The wood chip mill is home to the very woodcutters that felled their homes. Next morning Blinky and Nutsy witness the woodcutters reducing the animals former homes into sawdust, narrowly escaping the circular buzz-saw. Then they stay in hiding till night time, but as they try to escape, they alert the dogs. When Blinky slingshoots the security light, Harry's wife Joan urges her husband to investigate. Blinky manages to slip out of the place, but Nutsy is trapped and makes a run for it, climbing into the bedroom of the family's daughter Clara. Blinky tearfully goes back to the tell the others about the tragic news. Blinky's gang form a rescue party, forcing Marcia to join them. Blinky has Jacko drop Marcia down the chimney of the woodcutters' house, taking notes of the house layout and items. Meanwhile Nutsy climbs into Clara's bed who wakes up happy to find a real koala in her bed and manages to get her parents to let to her keep the koala temporarily. Blinky's gang sneak up to the house at night, then break into the house, but then they start up a commotion. Clara immediately hides herself and Nutsy in her bedroom cupboard. Splodge manages to fend off both the dogs and Joe, while Blinky keeps Harry and Joan locked in their bedroom. In the chaos that follows, the wood chip machines start up. Blinky gets Nutsy out of the house and they both fight off Harry. The chain of chaotic events against Harry and Joe end them up in a water tank. Blinky locates his mother and they all leave the place in the woodcutters' truck, while Clara waves tearfully goodbye to her newfound koala friends. Characters 'Original characters': * Blinky Bill * Nutsy * Flap the Platypus * Splodge the Kangaroo * Marcia Marsupial Mouse * Jacko * Mr Wombat * Mrs. Koala * Mayor Pelican * Miss Magpie * Nurse Angelina * Mrs. Spotty * Mr. Kangaroo * Mrs. Kangaroo * Mr. Platypus * Mrs. Platypus * Miss Pym * Mr Gloop * Kelly Rabbit * Fred, Ned, Ted, and Aled * Mrs. Marsupial Mouse * Granny Grunty * Mary White Rabbit 'New characters': * Frogs * Harry * Joe * Joan * Bruno and Hillda * Clara * Gumley Locations * Greenpatch **Blinky's house **Green Patch School * Wood Chip Mill * Ms Pym's shop * The Caves Vehicles * Truck * Bulldozers Objects * Chainsaws Cast Soundtrack The film's soundtrack was released on CD and cassette. #'Sleep Bush Baby Sleep - Julie Anthony' #'Gribbit (Frog Song) - Ross Higgins' #'You and Me - Robyne Dunn, Geoff Robertson & Kevin Bennett' #'Working Class Man - Jimmy Barnes' Original Score By John Palmer Original Songs Performed by Robyn Moore & Keith Scott #I'm Old Man Wombo #I'm Blinky Bill #Arithmetic Song #I Am the Mayor #Nutsy's Ballad #Motherhood #How I Hate Koalas #Snakes are So Superior #Country Girls #Don't Try to Sing Underwater #Home #Who's on the Menu Tonight #Whistle Song Trivia *The first appearance of Blinky Bill, Nutsy, Flap, Splodge, Marcia, Jacko, Mrs. Koala, Wombo Wombat, Mayor Pelican, Miss Magpie, Nurse Angelina and Mr Gloop. Gallery Blinky Bill The Mischievous Koala/Gallery Category:Blinky Bill movies